Quil
by Twitchy Lee
Summary: Quil and Claire. Claire is 20 and she returns to La Push. She struggles to understand why she has certain feelings around Quil. Story better the Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Wow, today is my 20th B-Day! So many years has past since I've been down to La Push. Every since I left for USC a few years back, I never have been back to see my aunt. So, here I am, on a plane to Washington.

Mom told me it would be good to see where I come from. Plus, summer vacation would be a complete bore since Greg wouldn't be here. Unfortunately he went to New York for a job. If he gets this, he said that he will be able to get an apartment and we could move in together. Sometimes I wonder if Greg is the one for me. I mean, I love him more then anyone could fathom. Every time we are together it is like I'm being born again. However, for a while now I've been questioning our relationship.

Sometimes it is like I'm not meant for Greg though we never get into fights. Actually, he is the perfect gentleman for any woman. He pays for everything, he is polite, my mother loves him, my dad seems to like him, and he is at the top of our class. What woman wouldn't want this man? No! No! I'm thinking too much into the subject.

I don't know, it is really bothersome. Good thing this plane is relaxing. I can get some sleep and allow my mind to clear. Of course, Greg is the man—the only man for me.

I had forgotten how cold, damp, and green it is in Washington. Ugh. California weather had grown on me. I'm used to sun! Here, I'm lucky if it is not raining. I pulled my jacket tighter around me while I pulled my two suitcases.

Someone was suppose to be waiting for me here. Aunt Emily only said he would be tall, dark and handsome. Yeah, I hadn't told her about Greg. I'll have to tell her to stop trying to hook me up with her 'boys' out here in La Push. So my brown eyes searched the crown for a tall, dark and handsome man. To my surprise, there weren't too many tall, dark and handsome men. So what was I going to watch when I was sitting on La Push beach?

The water started to soak through my jacket. My body started to shiver erratically. "Come on," I mumbled under my breath.

"Ready Claire?"

I turned to face the chest of a man. Well more of a very big, very tall man. I'm talking really huge. I looked up at his face. He was dark and handsome. He chuckled at my expression I assumed. I must have been staring like an idiot.

"Remember me?" He had a deep voice. Figures.

"No, not really." He picked up both of my bags, single-handedly mind you, and carried them to a SUV. I followed like a dope still trying to figure where I had seen him before. He looked around my age or older, with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and the familiar look of one of the La Push gang. I tapped him on the back since I couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He opened the door for me.

"What is your name?" I asked while getting into the car.

"Embry." He said as he got into the driver seat.

I remember him. Except I was about ten years old then. Yeah, I remember the whole gang now. There was Jared, Paul, Jacob, Sam, Embry, Seth, Leah, and Quil. How could I ever forget Quil? He was my best friend when I was younger.

"How's Quil?" I asked unconsciously. I don't know why, out of all the names I remembered, Quil's came out.

Embry seemed a little puzzled by my question. "He's fine. Except he's been asking about your visit for almost a year now. It got annoying after the 365th time." He chuckled.

"How about the rest?" The car felt so good. Heat!

"They are all just as excited. I had to beat an old lady with a stick just to be the one to pick you up. Between you and me, look excited when you get to Emily's."

"Sure." I laughed.

I watched the scenery. It was really beautiful out here. Everything was green and brown. Though the weather wasn't to my liking the whole place was. I could really see myself out here—living here. The quietness alone makes this a perfect place for me. But, I have one more year at USC before I want to transfer.

It wasn't long before we arrived at the familiar house of my Aunt. Not much has changed since the last time I've been here. Reluctantly I opened the door. A gust of cold air hit me in the face. Yeah, that was going to take some getting used to.

Embry was already beside me with my bags under one arm. That was pretty fast.

"I scent the excitement," he nudged me.

"I can't be that famous." I joked.

Boy was I wrong. When Embry opened the door, everyone turned to see. There had to be at least twenty people in Aunt Emily's small house. I was then devoured by arms and lips of everyone. Most of the people I didn't know. Embry had to get out of the way or he would have been smothered by love like I was.

"My you have grown!"

"Look at her! Our college girl right here!"

"See those hips. She gets that from side of the family."

"I love her eyes. Their size and color is spectacular!"

More and more compliments were thrown my way. That was until I was pulled out of the crowd and into a hug by my Aunt Emily. I kissed her on the cheek. Oh it has been so long—to long.

"Hello Aunt Emily. Long time no see. I missed you," I repeated. She hugged me even tighter.

"Good to see you, Baby. Come in the kitchen. The boys want to see their old Little Girl."

"I'm hardly little anymore," I laughed lightly.

I was led through the throng of people by my aunt. I had forgotten all about her scars. It is funny how I don't even know how she got them. I'll have to ask he one day. We walked into the kitchen. I found myself in front of six very tall beautiful people. I recognized all of them. Only Jared was missing.

"Hey everyone," I smiled.

"Little? What happen to you? I was expecting some insignificant runt." I was pulled into a hug by Seth.

"I require air," I said.

"Hey there Claire! I see you have grown up." Leah kissed both of my cheeks after Seth let me go.

Then Jacob came over gave me a bear hug. "Nice to see you again Little Girl."

"Again, air." I gasped as he put me down. Yes, he was the biggest.

" What's up Claire?" Paul kissed my cheek and left the room quickly.

"Hello Baby Girl. I'm glad you will be staying with us for these three weeks. Hope you are enjoying your time here at La Push. They have a lot planned for you," he gestured to the 'boys' and Leah. He hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"I can only imagine Uncle Sam. Mind if I call you Sammy?" I teased.

"Uh…No," he nudged me before snaking his arm around Aunt Emily's waist. I loved to see them together. It was like watching a romance movie. So much love in their eyes. The simplest touch so loving.

Then it was like time stopped. Everyone that was in the kitchen watched the place the last La Push gang member stood. I, too, turned to face the last to greet me. Quil leaned casually against the counter. However, one of his hands was quivering a little.

Our eyes met. I don't know why by I got butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't look away; it was like I was connected to him. It may have been quick or it may have been hours, but we held our gaze. Something about Quil made the blood rush to my face. I was blushing for no reason at all. A smiled crept onto Quil's face.

"Hello Claire. Glad to have you back home," he pulled me into his warm embrace. I stiffened at his touch. He pulled away hurt. "I, uh, have to go to work Sam. I'll be back later on tonight." He smiled at me once more before disappearing, too quickly, out the kitchen.

"Um, should we eat?" Jacob cut the silence.

"Claire?" Aunt Emily put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just a little jet lag. But I'm still ready for your cooking Aunt Emily." I tried a smile. Even though she saw right through me, she didn't say anything.

"Let's eat!" Paul announced, coming back into the kitchen.

I don't know what happened back there with Quil. I mean, I know I shouldn't compare it to this, it was like going on my first date with Greg but stronger. The self-consciousness, the embarrassment, the butterflies, the longing to have an endless conversation was all there. Why would I have that feeling? Maybe it is just nerves. Maybe it is because I'm not sure about Greg yet.

Or Maybe……

I don't know.

Nice way to start off my vacation.

**I need some sort of review. I would love them. I'm planning on completing this story in a month. Only three chapters probably. Maybe more. **

**Review Please**

**Thanks**


	2. What? I have a BF, so what?

**Thanks for reviews**

**I'm getting good feedback. Woot. **

**I plan to update on the weekends.**

**Hope you enjoy this semi-good chapter **

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I mingled with everyone. However I mostly stayed with Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. They were the ones to introduce me to all of their friends and some lost family. It was nice to actually be home with my loved ones.

When it started getting late, people started leaving. Actually, it was like they all had planned to leave at 11:00 because only Embry, Paul, Leah, Seth, Aunt, Uncle, and I were left. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam were sitting together on the couch, Leah and Seth sat on the floor next to me and Embry and Paul were eating their fourth helping in the kitchen. It was quiet, but enjoyable. Aunt Emily had taken the old photo album out and I was flipping through it.

There were pictures of my parents when they were younger. Then there were even more pictures of Aunt Emily when she didn't have the scar on half of her face. I resembled her a lot. The skin color, prominent cheek bones and eyes were all the same between us. Only, she had the straighter hair. Mine was like a monster when not pressed.

Then I came to the section labeled "Pack". Odd name for a section. The date at the bottom was about sixteen years ago. The first picture was of me and Quil. I was sitting on his shoulders with an ice cream dripping down my chin and onto his head. I had to be only four at the time. But that wasn't what made me gasps. I had to be taking something. It was impossible. After sixteen years?

Quil looked exactly the same. I know I only had a few seconds to se him before but there was no denying he still looked the same. I flipped the page to find yet another picture of me and Quil. Again, he hadn't aged. Below it was another one of us playing video games. Still I found no change in his appearance.

On the second page was a picture of the whole La Push gang. NO!

Every single one of them looked identical to the present. I, on the other hand, in this picture was about nine. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. Unless they know some anti-aging secret this was a phenomenon. I looked to Seth and Leah just to make sure. They hadn't changed.

I was about to inquire about the pictures when I heard: "Happy B-Day!"

Startled by the loud exclamation I jumped. Paul was bringing out a lovely chocolate cake with candles. I didn't say anything.

"Hope you didn't think we forgot?" Seth smiled.

"Thanks," I managed to get out.

"Blow out your candles!" Aunt Emily laughed.

I didn't make a wish. I took a breath and blew out all twenty of them.

The cake was delicious. Aunt Emily did a great job on it.

I only at a little for I was still at awe about what I saw. It was visible Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam had aged. Both looked their age. But, if my calculations are true, the La Push gang should be in their mid thirties to early forties. To me they still looked like the twenty year olds of before. As I lay in the small bed, I thought all the possible solutions. Come one, I major in Biology I should be able to come up with at least a hypothesis.

I fell asleep thinking about this. I had no dreams.

I woke up the next morning with the sun streaming through my window. As usual my hair was all over my head. I headed down the hall towards the restroom carrying my toiletries. No one seemed to be up. Guess not, it was about 6:00.

I opened the bathroom door. Unfortunately someone was in there. Even more unfortunate they only had a towel wrapped loosely around their waist.

"Oh sorry!" I dropped my little bag of items. Dangit.

I didn't try to pick them up. I simply backed out of the bathroom and shut the door.

A few moments later the door opened and a half-naked Quil walked out of the bathroom carrying my items. At least he wore cut off jeans now. Look at his face, I reminded myself. I'm only human. Especially human when a handsome man with a well defined chest and stomach comes out dripping wet like a swimsuit model. Yes, only human.

"G'Morning," Quil's deep voice snapped me out of my staring.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were in there." I felt the blood rush to my face as I took my items.

"Ah, it's no problem. I was done anyway. It is all yours," Quil smiled brightly at me.

"Thanks."

"Oh, before I forget, we have plans today." He stopped me before I could say something else. "Everyone has you for an hour today. Leah is first, followed by Seth, and then Embry, Jared is in Texas with his wife, then Paul, then Jacob, then Sam and Emily and then me." He smiled lightly.

"Oh, so I get to get passed around?" I questioned.

"Of course. Leah will be here at 9:00 so be ready."

"That reminds me: what were you doing here?" I hadn't expected he lived with Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam. A part of me hoped he lived here, too.

"I was late to the party. Emily didn't want me leaving so late so I spent a night on the couch. Don't worry, I wont catch you spying on me again." He chuckled at his latter comment.

"See you at 3:00," I opened the door to the bathroom.

"Until then," Silently he left.

Before I went into the bathroom, I looked to where he disappeared. How did I do the math so quickly? I knew my excitement was about more then just the hours I would be spending with the La Push gang.

Leah was right on time. I was eating breakfast Aunt Emily had whipped up when she came through the door. A huge smile was on her face.

"Ready?" Was all she said.

"Bye Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam!"

"Bye, Honey," they said in unison.

There was no car out front so I guessed we were walking to where we were going. I followed her until we neared the woods. In California you don't have thick forest surrounding your house. So, when she gestured for me to follow her deeper into the trees I was a little skeptical.

Seeing my reluctance, Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me in. "Don't be scared, Girl. You are 20 no 2."

"Yeah, and how old are you?" I instantly remembered the pictures.

"Come one," she dodged my question.

I'm glad I wore boots, jeans, and a jacket for we were on a hike. Leah moved gracefully through the trees while I stumbled like a clown the whole way. We had only been hiking for about ten minutes when she stopped. With cumbersome grace I walked next to her. It was beautiful

There were beautiful flowers surrounding the place. Purples, pinks, blues , oranges and every other color flower littered the grass. The sun was filtered through the trees suffusing the area in a green light. Wow.

We took a seat within the flowers. It smelled wonderful. Plenty of butterflies were fluttering about. A few bees followed.

"Let's talk," Leah suddenly said.

"Ok."

"Do you have a man in your life?" She asked in a slightly teasing way.

I hesitated. "Yes. His name is Greg. We have been together every since I started USC."

Her face fell for a second. Something in her eyes told me she wasn't expecting that answer. "Oh. Do you love him?"

"Yes. He's perfect." It sounded defensive.

"Calm down, I just wanted to make sure. Anyways I'm glad you have found someone to fit you." She looked way.

"Yeah, fit me," I mumbled.

We stayed there for a long time just talking. Talking to Leah was easy strange enough. We laughed. We joked. We questioned and debated. That was until I saw the familiar face of Seth.

"There you are! It is 10:01! I should have been and had a turn!" He pouted looking similar to a puppy.

"Bye Claire. Have a good time with Sethy here."

"Talk to you later," but Leah was already gone.

"You're mine now," Seth smiled triumphantly.

"I don't know if you can beat what Leah has done. This place is beautiful, Seth."

"I know I can't take you to a place more beautiful. But I can do something you like. Let's go!"

Still, no car. However we weren't within the trees long before I could see where he was taking me. It was the old Park I used to love. The familiar basketball hoops, slides, and jungle-gyms were still there. Except a bit more rust was on the swings and there were no more nets, just hoop.

"Oh, man, I haven't been here in a while." We were heading towards the hoops.

"I know. Quill and I used to always bring you here to play some ball. So, you up for a game? Maybe a little two on two?" He smirked.

"There are only two of us. For it to be a two on tow there would have to be four people." I informed him.

"I know, that is why I have brought buddies."

I looked at him sideways before two shadows emerged form the surrounding trees. I grabbed on to him arm instinctively. I heard him chuckle. "What is this?" my voice slightl quivering.

"Quil couldn't wait for his turn so Paul and Embry have given up their hours. So, you up for the game?"

"Come one Claire, we will take both of them down!" I could now see their handsome faces. It was Embry who spoke.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

Took off my jacket and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Suddenly I seemed insignificant next to these guys. I'm 5'6" which is tall for a woman, but these guys were like monsters. Yep, Seth and Paul were going to take us down.

They took off their shirts even though it was cold enough for a jack outside. "You aren't cold?" I asked. I hugged myself though I had long sleeves on.

"Of course not!" They said in unison. Weirdoes.

Let the game begin!

We had been playing for fifteen minutes before we took a break. Paul and Seth were up by, like, a lot. I was breathing hard and sweaty. The gang on the other hand was neither breathing hard or hardly sweating. As we sat on the grass, Embry brought back the water bottles. I gladly accepted.

"We finally had competition! Good job Little Girl!" Seth high-fived me.

"We will win. Don't worry," I challenged.

"If you say so," Paul shrugged.

"So, Claire, I don't see a wedding ring on your finger, you must be single." Seth stated like a fact. Everyone laughed at this.

Laughing I replied, "Think again. I'm happily in a serious relationship. His name is Greg. We have been together for a while now." I took a gulp of water.

It was silent. Too silent. Everyone stopped laughing at once. I looked at each of their faces with concern. Had I said something wrong? Leah did the same thing. Is it so hard to believe I have boyfriend.

"Game back on!" Embry clasped his hands together.

The game wasn't the same. Everyone seemed to be in their own thoughts. It was like the competitive streak in everyone vanished. Eventually I heard the sound of a motorcycle. Paul stopped the game. The reason: Jacob was here to claim his time.

"Bye Claire!" The three guys said at the same time.

"Bye," I hopped on the back of Jacob's bike. When I looked back, they all were gone.

**Sorry to just cut the story off like this. **

**I'll update soon I promise. **

**But the next chapter is in Quil's P.O.V.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I appreciate the reviews **

**Thanks to all that made them.**

**I guess I couldn't cut this story to just three chapters**

**Oh well, enjoy this semi-good chapter**

**Quil's P.O.V.**

One simple changed could turn your whole life upside down. One tiny spot on a perfectly white carpet can ruin your house. I was running as a wolf, allowing myself to enjoy the run. The trees were blurs as I passed them. It was nearly soundless in the forest. Nearly.

It hadn't been two minutes before I heard, _Quil._

_Yeah, Leah. How is Claire? What did you two do? _Of course I couldn't hide my eagerness even if I wasn't a wolf and the whole mental link thing.

_Um. Where are you?_

I could view little snippets from her mind. I saw the beautiful face of Claire. Then there was black. What gives? _About five miles east. Why? What happen? Is Claire ok?_

_Claire is fine. I'll meet you in about ten._

The mental connection was severed. I knew something was wrong if Leah was actually being cautious. Her mind was blocked so well. Usually the pack is able to excess anything we want from each other's minds. I changed back to human form to wait for Leah. I untied the jeans form my leg and put them on. Lucky for me it began to rain a few seconds later. It felt wonderful to be in the wild; free from the oppression of civilization. I tried to catch a few raindrops on my tongue to pass time.

"Perfect! I just did my hair!" Leah came jogging through the trees. She was soaked, her hair sticking to her face slightly.

I chuckled.

"Don't you laugh."

"What was so important I had to stop my run?" I inquired in a teasing way.

She got the look. Not just the look but _the look. _Instantly I was by her side. This meant something giant had occurs. Something giant and terrible. "Leah, speak to me. What is it?" My thoughts immediately went to Claire. I know she said Claire was fine, but she could have been lying.

"You promise not to blow up in my face?" Her brown eyes pleaded.

"For what, Leah? Damn! What is it?" I was frustrated now.

She gently laid her hand on my chest to clam me down. Unfortunately it didn't work this time. I swatted it aside like a fly. For a second I thought I saw the wolf flash behind her eyes. "Look, Quil," she poked me in the chest to emphasize he anger, "I was going to lay this on you nicely but you just pissed me off! Claire has a boyfriend! You hear me? A boyfriend already! She is in a happy relationship! She might even get married!" Too bad I didn't see her regret.

Before the word 'married' I had taken off into the forest. I wouldn't phase because I didn't want to hear Leah. It was all taken away from me in those few words. All my plans, my waiting, my heart was all shattered. I loved Claire. I first loved her as a sister.

**Flashback: 18 years ago. Quil P.O.V.**

Being a werewolf is tight! The power, the speed, the overall freedom of it all. I can't believe Jacob and the others kept this away from me! Like, man, it is like, oh dude, I mean, dude like this is awesome. Ok, too much excitement but I can't express my joy.

I met up with Jake and Sam for my third change with the pack. Paul and Jared were already play wrestling. Embry was reading a book (nerd) and Sam and Jake were taking off their shirts. It was almost time. I couldn't stop my body from shaking. It wasn't from anger by from anxiousness and from being impatient. I ran my hands through my shortened hair. That was one thing I hated; cutting my hair was like severing an arm.

"Now, stay close. Ready?" Sam got that smile on his face.

We all took off into the forest. There wasn't an obstacle that could stop us. I jumped over logs, rocks, puddles and holes. I dodged trees, bushes, Jacob (he was like wild-man or something), and greedy branches. There was nothing but me and the forest. Then, from my peripheral vision, I saw Jacob jump into the air. It lasted only seconds before a giant russet wolf burst from his form. This may sound weird, but it was beautiful! Paul and Jared followed his example, only staying on ground and changing. Sam, on the other hand, really showed off with a flip then his phase. It was Embry and I left with our wolfish-friends running a little ways ahead. I nodded to Embry.

A smile crept on his lips as we both leaped into the open air. Simultaneously we burst into wolves. Our paws almost hitting the earth at the same time.

_You are enjoying this greatly. _Sam said once Embry and I caught up to them.

_Beyond belief! _I howled to the blue sky.

Everyone chuckled.

Quite literally we ran for hours. I can't think of a time when I had so much fun. Though I got beat three times by Paul at Wolf War, everything was all good. At the beach, where are clothes were waiting, we changed back. The sun was peaking over the horizon casting beautiful colors into the sky. After we were all clothed we headed down the beach. Now that I've burned all this energy, I need to eat. Emily made the best eggs, toast, cake, fudge, chicken, corn bread, rice, greens, steak, potatoes, and burgers—ugh I'm making myself hungry.

Every piled into Emily and Sam's small house. The kitchen was the first place we all headed. Plates were already on the table filled with food. Yep, sometimes I could just kiss Emily. But not when Sam is around, you know. Rapidly we all ate. There wasn't a scrap of food that was going to waste with five hungry teenage wolves around. Emily just chuckled as she put yet another plate in front of me. I mumbled a thank you.

There was a knock at the door. None of us took notice. The only thing that mattered was who was getting the last muffin. Embry had his eye on it.

"Oh! Look at her! She is a doll! Hello, there Claire. How are you sweetie?" It was Emily talking in a baby voice. We looked up to see.

In walked a man and woman around Emily's age. Emily was holding a child while Sam embraced the man. The other woman kissed Emily on the cheek. Must be family.

"Come, I would like you to meet my Boys," Emily gestured towards the kitchen.

That was our queue to start cleaning and looking busy. Emily considered us 'her boys.' No one mind.

The woman, looking similar to Emily, came in first. Followed by Emily, Sam and the other man.

"Boys, this is my sister Michelle and this," She looked down at the little child in her arms, "is Claire." The little bundle looked up and I met her eyes.

Time stopped.

Something in side of me stirred.

All I wanted was to be in this child's life. I wanted to be her protector. I _was _her protector. Anything she needed I'll get. My life was unimportant, Claire only mattered. Nothing else; Claire only mattered. These thoughts went through my mind in exactly two seconds. Because I remember blurting out, "Can I hold her?"

Everyone's eyes shot to me. What? I wanted to hold the baby. Is that so hard to believe? "Um, if it is ok with Michelle."

Michelle looked skeptical. I couldn't blame her. A 6' 2" stranger with big arms and a broad chest holding a delicate two year old; nope, I couldn't blame her. Emily nodded and Michelle smiled. "Of course…?"

"Quil." I said simply.

"Quil."

Emily handed me the tiny thing. She was so little in my arms. Her fat face was smeared with a little chocolate. When she looked at me, she giggled. I had to smile as she kept laughing. Her pudgy hand reached out for my face. I caught her hand in mine. She giggled again. Yes, I would protect this little girl with my life. She was special.

I caught Sam's eye. A strange look was in his eye.

I handed her back to Emily. Claire was still holding my hand, until she let go.

"Quil, do you mind washing the dishes with me?" Sam's voice cut my reverie.

"Sure."

I washed and Sam dried. Everyone else was in the other room talking ad laughing. Then Sam cut the silence with, "I didn't know this could happen."

I shot him a puzzled look. "What could happen?" I asked interested.

"Imprinting on one so young," Sam continued to dry.

"Excuse me?" I must have not heard him correctly. He didn't say imprinting? Who did? Surely not…NO!

He smiled in my direction. "Don't worry Quil. I saw how you looked at little Claire. I saw the affection radiate off of you like a heater. She is well protected." He clasped me on the shoulder.

I felt disgusted with myself. "What?"

"Quil, imprinting doesn't mean love at first site. So don't feel unclean. I trust you," he said softly.

"I just imprinted?" I just became a wolf weeks ago. Already I imprinted.

"Yep old Boy. You just Imprinted."

"Wow. Did you feel like Emily was your sister when you first imprinted?"

I could tell he was thinking because his brow furrowed. "No," he started slowly, "I knew she was the one. She was the one I was goings o spend my life with. Grow old with. Die with. There wasn't—there isn't anyone I'd rather be with. Because Emily is my other half. So no, I didn't have that brother-sister feeling."

I only nodded.

We washed the rest of the dishes in silence.

**Flashback continue: 4 years after imprinting. Quil's P.O.V.**

Claire was coming back! It was her sixth B-Day! I haven't seen her in four years. However I would only call every week until I couldn't afford it anymore. I'm grateful for Emily, she convinced Michelle to have Claire's party here.

**Sorry so short. I'm goign on vacation and I wanted to get something up here before I left.**

** Thank you for reviews. **


	4. Continued from previous chapter 3

**I'm on Vaca**

**Ha, I found a computer**

**This chapter is a flashback, continuing form the previous chapter….Yeah**

**Thank you for reading**

**It might be crappy…Just warning you! **

**Quil P.O.V.**

Michelle arrived on time with little Claire walking along side her. I was practically jumping out of my skin at this time. So long since I had seen Claire! Too long to be exact!

Hugs and kisses were thrown here and there. I was the only Pack member that was here besides Sam. All the others weren't as excited as I was. I mean, I don't know why. Claire is adorable. She is like a little doll. We went into the living room and sat on the various couches. Sam and Holden, Michelle's husband, talked animatedly about some project. Emily and Michelle were exchanging recipes already. Man, they were talking about some Ham, Beef, and steak. I'm glad I didn't have drool running down my chin.

Claire bounced on Michelle's knee. Her hair was in two ponytails already down to her shoulder. Two pink bows were on each of them. For some reason I could tell she didn't like them too much. They way she pouted every time Michelle tightened them up. I know it is rude to stare but I couldn't stop looking at Claire. She had grown so much!

"Quil," Claire said suddenly.

She was looking at me curiously. I guess all my phone calls have not been forgotten by this Little Angel. "Yeah," I smiled.

"I'm going to be six!" She smiled happily. With that being said she tried to jump off of Michelle's knees. "Mommy I want to talk to somebody. Pu-weez!" She pouted like a puppy. "You got Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam and Daddy. Quil is lonely."

"Ok, Sweetie." She let her down and watched as she walked over to me.

"She is so cute," Emily added.

"Quil, why do you call so much?" Claire asked once she was seated next to me on the couch. "Do you like Mommy? If you do Daddy will be really mad. Then he'll turn red." By this time everyone had looked my way. I saw all of them muffle their laughter.

"I call to see how you are doing Claire."

"Really? So that is why you always want to speak to me?" She put her little hand under her chin as is she was pondering this.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Right."

"Are you going to be at my party?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, because I like you. You are like my big brother!" She jumped off the seat next to me. Rubbing her eyes she went up to her mother again. "I'm sleepy."

Michelle took her in the room followed by Holden. Emily sat next to me and motherly took my hand. "Awww," I flushed.

Holden, Michelle, Sam, Emily and I stayed up longer talking. Michelle seemed interested in me. As ins he was asking me all these questions about my schooling, my job, where do I live, how old am I. Holden had to stop her or she would had my whole life story. But, I didn't blame her. She barely knew me. Sam and Emily never told her of the Pack or my imprinting. I guess they are waiting for a better time. No telling when that will be. When it was late enough, around 2:00 am to be exact, I headed home. I had work tomorrow and I couldn't be sleeping on the job. Yeah, I type things. Boring, but when you type at about ninety word-a-minute, you get paid a pretty penny.

As I lay in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I tried to remember the feeling I had when Claire smiled my way. I felt like a proud parent. It was weird. She was a part of me. When she first got here I felt whole again. It will hard when she leaves.

The phone rang beside me. Sleepily I answered, "Quil. Wake up and come to the clearing. Claire isn't here."

I was out of bed and getting some clothes on before the covers hit the floor. All I heard was Claire isn't here. That meant Claire was out in the cold right now. That meant she was alone with no other. That meant she could die. Dread washed over me.

I made it to the clearing before the other wolves.

_Sam, when did she go missing? _I couldn't hide the emotions inside of me.

_About three hours ago. Michelle went to check on her and she was gone. _

_I'm on it. _

_The others will be here shortly._

_I don't care! _I answered furiously.

I took off running into the forest. I knew her scent like my own. I knew Sam was worried. I had seen the images of Michelle crying rivers. I saw Holden holding her close to keep her from running into the forest going to find her. Emily was also crying, it was her idea to call me first. I shook my head.

I had to keep focus. I sniffed the earth, finding no scent.

Ten minutes later I was still without a trail.

_We are here. _

_Quil, she will be found._

_Dude, everything is alright._

I tried to keep in mind their support was only to help. But all it was doing was annoying the hell out of me! I just wanted Claire here! She can't be dead. Please, don't let her life end here.

That is when I heard a cry. Claire, I thought as I pushed myself to go faster. It was a mile away, an easy five minute run without a trail. The cry sounded again. It was right near me! _Claire, hang on. _

Finally, I found the trail. It was fresh which means she was moving. Not very far from the strength of the scent. Keeping my nose to the ground, I emerged in a place thick with foliage. With my huge body I went through it easily.

There, sitting on the damp ground was my Claire. He tear stained face looked up as me with such fear I almost melted. I could change in front of her. _I found her. Two miles east the Road. _I told everyone. They would be here soon.

"I want to go home!" She screamed.

I couldn't answer her. I lowered my ears and tail, whining a little. She stopped crying, looking me in the eyes curiously. I inched closer, trying to convey I wouldn't hurt her.

"Doggy," she reached out to pet me.

This is one time I was glad she had such a short attention span. I lowered my head so she could at me head. She did so gently. I shivered at her touch. She was freezing! I lay down so she could cuddle next to me.

She sat next to me, leaning into my fur for warmth.

She is alive. Only a few scratches were on her arms and legs. My Claire was fine. The joy that washed over me was unbelievable. If I would have lost her I think I would have just went too. Nothing in this world has as much meaning as Claire.

I heard her steady breathing. Her eyes were clothes and she clung to me. _Love you._

After that night I stayed close to Claire. For the whole week she visited, I would sleep on Emily and Sam's couch. Nothing like that was going to happen again. Nothing.

Every night Claire would want a story. Yeah, I'm not the most creative person in this here world, but I did my best. Most of the time she ended up finishing it up for me with a Powerpuff Gilr coming to the rescue. (What is a Powerpuff Girl?) Her new nickname for me is 'Doggy' Ha, so fitting. When she told me this I got nervous she knew I was the wolf that night. Then she said:

"You are warm like the big doggy that I met in the woods. So I call you Doggy!"

Gotta love this kid.


	5. Ending?

**Oh, hi everyone. **

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I clung to Jacob for dear life it seemed. I think he was going this speed just to scare me for he was laughing the whole way. Oh, well, hardy-har-har! He started to break when we neared a small plaza. When I say small, I'm talking only about six stores at the max. He got off the bike easily while I, with cumbersome grace, nearly fell on my face. Everyone is so graceful in Washington.

"Where are you taking me for your hour?" I asked.

He looked at me and laughed. It was one of those, "Oh My God!" laughs. I looked at my reflection in the helmet and gasped. Ugh. I'm never riding a motorcycle again! The ends of my hair was like multiple cotton balls gathering on my shoulders. Then I had a sort of Mohawk thing going on from the helmet.

"I'm glad we are going to get made over." He said simply.

"What? Why?"

"Because I know the lady who owns the place. She's very nice. You Aunt comes here all the time. So, she is trusted. And, don't woman love things like this?" His smile was huge.

"Yeah, but. Ok, this is your hour."

The little shop was really cute. The walls were a light orange with yellow stripes. The chairs were a creamy pink. All-in-all it was really like a place I would enjoy getting my hair done. If I even considered getting my hair done. Out of no where popped a little old lady.

"Hello Claire. Jacob, she is even prettier then you described. Oh, but" she winced, "look at those ends. You have good skin though."

"Thanks." I said a little embarrassed.

"Come. I'm Jaime. You will look stunning for Quil!"

Jacob looked horrified as she said this last statement. "Jaime," he began.

"Oh, silly me. I ruined Jacob's secret. He didn't want me to mention Quil." She laughed warmly and continued to lead me towards the shampoo chairs. I must have been scarlet because every time Jaime looked at me she would chuckle.

"Lay down. Relax." She said those words through the whole thing. However I was only listening to the thoughts raging through my mind.

_Look, Claire, Quil is your old friend. That is all you feel for him. Friendly love. Yeah, that is it! Greg has your heart. Didn't you defend your relationship with Leah this morning? See, you love him. You are just scared of a little commitment. You are looking for something to ruin your relationship._

_Or, Claire, you have a little room for Quil in your heart._

"No I don't," I whispered.

Jacob looked up form the magazine he was reading. He looked at me for a brief second. I looked away.

It had to be more then an hour I was in that chair. Had to be! But when I looked at the clock only fifty minutes had passed. When I looked in the mirror, I was shocked. Seriously, Jaime controlled the uncontrollable hair of mine. It was absolutely gorgeous. First off, it was straightened! No more mess of curls, but straightened and layered perfectly. Secondly, she did wonders with make-up.

"Jaime," was all I could get out before I heard her laugh.

"You look lovelier, dear. Jakey, you think Quil is going to faint seeing his Little Girl like this?" Jaime was delighted.

I, on the other hand, was feeling really low. "Thank you so much."

"You look nice Claire. Change and we are out of her." Jacob gestured to a room in the back.

Ok, when people make you over and hand you beautiful dresses, be scared. I was handed a black dress and a red dress. Both looked wonderful on. Taking a quick shower, I decided to pick the red dress. It was knee-length and cut modestly at the chest. I looked at myself in the mirror. Of course I could see my reflection, but standing next to me was Quil. Shaking my head, the image disappeared.

"Breathe." I had to tell myself.

I didn't have to wait long for my next companion. In fact Quil was waiting for me when I walked out the room. I almost tripped over my heels when I saw him. _This was planned. _He was in a nice suit. His hair was slung back into a tight ponytail. "Oh," I said as I regained my balance.

Quil's widened at my appearance. No, it won't the fact I was wobbling on my feet (at least I hope it wasn't). A dazzling smile crossed his face. "You look beautiful Claire," he commented as I finally started walking.

"Thanks. If I would have known we were going somewhere fancy I would have learned to walk in heels," I laughed lightly.

"I've went way over my time. I've had you for about three hours now. Bye, Claire. Hope you have fun. Quil, I'll talk to you later," Something in Jacob's voice…

"Ready?" Quil asked in a slightly sad tone.

"Yeah, Buddy," I emphasized the last word.

Truthfully my stomach was turning flips. I'm too old to have butterflies attacking my stomach like this. I was like a teenage girl!

Quil had a car. Yay! Unfortunately the whole ride was quiet. I watched Quil's face the whole time. No emotion seemed to lay on his handsome face. Once in a while his lip would twitch as if he was going to smile. That is when I would look away because I was being rude by ogling.

"I'm sorry if I'm not being very vocal," Quil cut the silence.

"It is ok. I just wished I brought a book." I tried a laugh. When it didn't pass to him I stopped abruptly. "You were all smiles the last time I saw you. Though it was awkward and what not. What is the matter?" I asked, gently laying my hand over his.

"Nothing really. Just," he paused for a breath, "someone I've loved for along time loves someone else now. Over the years my love has changed for this person. First, brotherly. Then in a parental way. Now, it is like that person is made only for me. My very core is theirs." He never stopped looking at the road.

"Oh." I felt a pang of jealousy. "You should let this person go. They obviously don't love you if you are hurting this bad." I instantly regretted my words. "I'm sorry Quil. You should fight for this person."

"Really?" I noticed we were slowing down.

"Yes. Fight for your Love. I know I would if I was in your position."

We were now at a complete stop. I felt my heart palpitating so hard, my ribs hurt. Various thoughts were running through my mind. Did I really love Quil? I know I was about ready to beat up the person who had hurt him. In fact I have to ask him her name…

Quil came close to my face. I felt his warm breath on my lips. "But they want to marry each other." He breathed.

I could have melted just then. This close to him was unbearable. "Yeah, so."

"Wouldn't that be wrong of me to break them apart?" He inched closer.

"No," I felt myself getting close to him. If I didn't stop….

He pulled away before our lips met. "Come on."

The restaurant was nice. I can feel the sarcasm dripping from that sentence. The quietness settle in again. We sat at the table, looking over the menus. I didn't really see the words. Something like guilt overshadowed other emotions. However I still wouldn't admit to myself that I had feelings for Quil.

"Your favorite football team?" Quil asked.

The silence ended. The rest of the evening was wonderful. After we ate, Quil asked me to dance. Of course we were the only ones on the floor. My face flushed as I remembered I've never slowed dance before. Yeah, I be up in the club shaking it sometimes. However Quil was a wonderful leader. It didn't take long before I knew the basic steps well enough. We didn't even hear as the music died away…

**Quil P.O.V.**

She was so close to me. It felt so right to have her in my arms. All I could do was keep in mind I couldn't have her. I didn't want to break up the relationship she had with someone else. It would be wrong.

Pressing my cheek to the top of her head, I felt her shiver. She looked up, those wonderful brown eyes were gazing at me in puzzlement. It took all my power not to plant a kiss on her voluptuous lips. "Ready?" I whispered.

Her silence answered the question. We continued dancing to no music at all.

We were the last ones to leave the restaurant. On the ride to Emily's and Sam's, Claire fell asleep. It reminded me of when she was younger. How, if she couldn't sleep, I would take her for a ride in the car. It seemed so long ago. For a second I wished that she could be that little girl again. Just so I wouldn't have to feel the jealousy—the anger towards this other guy.

"Claire?" I gently shook her awake.

"I'm awake!" She popped up out of her seat.

I chuckled.

"Oh, well, thank you Quil. I had a lovely day—night. Wow, I didn't realize that we were out for so long. Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam didn't even get their time with me." Her musical laugh filled the car.

"I asked. G'Night Claire."

"Good Night Quil. Remember, fight for your Love." She opened the door and headed up the porch. She waved one last time before I saw Emily usher her in the house.

When I got back home, I flopped on my bed. I needed to run. Stripping down to my boxers, I began to head for the door. I hesitated at the knob. _Quil, relax. Stay away from Claire for a while. _I couldn't obey my mind.

I strapped a pair of sweats to my leg and phased. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to take Claire's advice. I loved Claire and I don't think I could live another day without her. Seeing her as a young woman, talking to her, just being around her told me I was caught on a leash with her holding the strings. Imprinting was a strong thing…

I ended up at Sam and Emily's house. I circled around to where the window of the spare room would be. Her scent was overwhelming in this part. Silently I phased back to human form and put on my sweats. With cumbersome skill, I opened the window to her room. She was sleeping soundly. The steady breathing told me she was having peaceful dreams.

I kneeled by the bed. Gingerly I pushed a strand of hair form her face. That is when her eyes flew open. They went wide when they saw me. She was about to scream, but I put my hand over her mouth. I could tell she was frightened. Well, who wouldn't be when you wake up to find someone in your room?

"Claire it is Quil." I whispered.

I felt her relax, some. I took my hand form her mouth. She gasped before squeaking out, "Quil?"

"Yeah. In the flesh."

She scooted over so I could sit on the bed. "Why are you here?"

"To do this," I placed my hand under her chin. For a second I thought she would push me away, but she just gazed at my eyes. Then….

**Claire's P.O.V.**

…I felt his warm lips on mine. Nothing ran through my mind. All I knew was I wanted him here with me. This felt right. No, this _was _right. Quil and I were made for each other. My other half was here with me.

I willingly kissed him back. My hands tangled in his messy hair. I pressed myself against him in an attempt for more of is warmth. But he pulled way. I was left gasping for air. He looked at me and smiled. I'm glad I wasn't the only one breathing hard.

**I guess I will try like a few more chapters…**

**Maybe some more flashbacks**

**Bring Greg in…YAY! **

**I like Greg**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm here again…Hi…Um**

**Where did I leave off…?**

**Oh, yeah. **

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I leaned in for another one of those amazing kisses. Unfortunately Quil put his hands on my shoulders and stopped me. I looked up at his lovely chocolate eyes to find them sad. "I love you," I said softly.

His eyes searched my face for any sign of a joke. Then he moved really close to my face, like in the car, and said, "I love you Claire. I've always loved you. But before anything can be, I must tell you something." He looked troubled.

"Whatever it is, Quil, I will love you. I know," I stroked his face, "that there is an age difference. I know all of this is happening." He pressed his finger to my lips. I hushed.

His chuckling shook the bed. "Claire, The age difference isn't that much. That is last thing on my mind. But there is something about me. Something I've been wanting to tell you for so long. Each time I tried, would stop myself because you were too young. Now, you deserve to know it right away." He caressed my arm.

"Tell me." I whispered.

"We need to wake up Sam. Call the others too."

"What?! Uncle Sam and the others. Don't you think they will get suspicious with you in my room in the middle of the night? Uncle Sam might bust a blood vessel."

He kissed me again; deeper and more passionate this time. "I'll wake up Sam," he concluded when he pulled away.

"I'll call Embry and Leah," I said in a daze.

Turns out Uncle Sam didn't bust a blood vessel. In fact he didn't even look angry. What gives? Aunt Emily smiled at me as we sat on the couch. The others were to be here in a little while. That included the whole gang: Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul, Jacob, and Jared would call later. What was such the big deal? I didn't get what was so important the whole Gang had to be contacted.

It seemed like everyone was waiting outside for this call. It took them no time to arrive. Mind you, it was raining like no tomorrow out there. Plus it had to be freezing! But, like always, everyone was half naked, excluding Leah. By now my stomach was about to jump out of my skin. Quil loved me. I loved him. We were made for each other. That was all I needed to know.

However, Greg's face ruined my little reverie. I saw myself walking up to him, he was on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand. With that, I told him about Quil. His face crumbled as I reached up and kissed Quil passionately. "No!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me instantly. "Claire, what is it?" Quil wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nothing," I whispered. "So, what is so important I must be told by everyone?" I tried a smile.

I sat between Jacob and Uncle Sam instead of next to Quil. Then, Jacob began, "Claire, do you believe in fantasy creatures?" His face held a certain degree of seriousness that I dare not laugh.

"Depends on which ones. Fairies, dragons, or witches?" Yep, my joke didn't go too far.

"C'mon Claire, we are going to take a walk." Jacob got up and reached out his hand.

"But it is raining out there. I mean, I want to have obedient hair for at least a week." I heard everyone chuckle.

But, I followed him outside like everyone else. Quil kept his hand on the small of my back. There was an anxious look upon his handsome face. Silently I took his hand and smiled up at him. Though he smiled back, I knew he wasn't totally settled.

So much for my day of beauty. Once I got back inside my hair was going to frizz up like a cotton ball. Well, at least Quil got to see me all pretty. That made my heart flutter just thinking about the way he looked at me. "We there yet?" I asked teasingly.

Jacob turned around and replied, "We are. Now Claire," he looked at me with those dark eyes, "don't scream. I think it is better if we showed you first."

"Is it like some sort of secret tree or something?"

"Quil, Embry," Jacob nodded his head. They took off what clothes they had on, leaving them in their boxers. I know I was blushing like crazy when Uncle Sam laid a hand on my shoulder. "Now," Jacob, Quil, and Embry took off running.

**Quil P.O.V.**

Jacob had given us some orders. Our Alpha thought this would be the best thing. Of course, he wasn't thinking. But I didn't say anything to Jacob. I had the uneasy feeling that this wasn't the best way to break the news to Claire. No everyone one is so comfortable knowing their Love is some mystical creature. I had to stop thinking for Embry and Jacob were already phased. Instantly, I too jumped into the air and let the beast take over. We circled around, taking our time. For Emily was telling her a few things along with Sam. I couldn't help but worry about my Claire. What would she think? What would she do once she found out what I was? Jacob must have sensed my anxiety for her trotted along side me.

_She will love you no matter._

_Not every girl is as accepting as Bell. _It was a low blow and I regretted after I said it.

If this was any other time, Jacob would have taught me a thing or two. But, as the time being, he just snorted and continued one. Embry came up next to me.

_Ouch. Don't you think that was a bit harsh?_

_Yeah, I know. Sorry, Jacob, I'm just frustrated._

_We all are here, _Jacob turned just a fraction.

When we finally circled around and appeared in front of Claire, Emily and Sam once more, my heart almost stopped. I could see the fear in my Love's face. Her screams knocked me out of my thoughts. Those screams, they broke every fiber of my being. I, this monster, was arriving form her fears. She could never love me now.

Without a second thought I was phasing back to human. But by now she had fainted. He delicate little body in the mud, while Emily shook her gently. "No," I whispered.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with a massive head-ache. Luckily I was in bed, my hair a mess, but other then that I was in one piece. I don't know what I did last night. Must have been fun for I felt like I had a hang over. I noticed I had different P.J.'s on too. Man, what did I do?

Suddenly the door of my room opened. Quil walked in. My heart fluttered. Now I know. Yeah, the kiss. His warm arms around me. That dazzling smile. Huge canines. Huge canines…?

I was jumping out of bed, backing up against the wall. Panic washed over me. The chocolate brown wolf, those dark eyes, the size; it was him. Quil, my perfect Quil, was a werewolf. "Please, don't come in here." I chocked out. I saw his face fall.

"Claire," he reached out for me and I flinched. "I'm not a monster."

"Yeah? No now I suppose," I was against the wall now.

"The whole gang is werewolves. That is why we don't age. Leah told me about that day you were looking at the pictures. I've waited so long to tell you. Please," his words were rushed. I could barely make any sense out of them. But, now, I knew the whole La Push secret.

"Where is Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam?" I didn't look him in the eyes.

"Sam used to be Alpha. Then he married Emily and decided to settle down. That is why he looks older. He has stopped phasing into a wolf. Claire, I've imprinted on you."

"Aunt Emily!" I called desperately.

"Claire," he wrapped his arms around me. They weren't so tight it hurt, but tight enough I knew I wouldn't break free. I cried there, in Quil's warm arms.

I knew I couldn't be like this. I loved Quil. Any fear I had before was gone now that he held me in his arms. I felt my feet leave the ground. He was carrying me downstairs. The many voices of the gang—or should I say pack—were heard. I buried my face him his chest. So, it began there. After I was sat on the couch, they told me their stories. Each one. Jacob's was last and the longest.

**Sorry for the late update. But the X-mas rush was killing me. I had to beat an old lady with a stick just over some candy canes. OO **

**So, yeah**

**Next chapter is…surprising.**

**It involves Greg **

**Anyways, I'll try to update this before X-mas.**

**If I don't. Happy Holidays! Hope they are filled with joy!!! D**


	7. Love Ya

**Hello everyone**

**Tis Twitch again**

**I left off….Oh yeah, now I remember**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Sweetie, I've got a surprise for you." He kissed me on the cheek before laying two tickets on the table.

"Oh, Baby, you didn't. Really?" I excitedly grabbed them. Yep, he got me my trip to Australia. Oh I loved this man beside me.

"We leave in a week."

I threw my arms around him. He was absolutely wonderful. Sometimes I wonder if I really deserved this man. Bending slightly so I could whisper in his ear, he kissed me quickly. "Honey, meet me upstairs. I want to play a game." Giving him a little wink, I began my way to the room.

"Oh," his eyes wide.

I slightly chuckled to myself, "Don't be afraid, Greg, I don't bite."

It has been a year since my trip to Aunt Emily's. I left two days after hearing about the La Push gang's stories. It was the worse experience in my life. Everyone, I know, hates me now. Why? Because I was afraid. I was afraid of what my life would be like if I was with a werewolf. I couldn't handle it. Aunt Emily tried to understand me. I know she tried. But behind her loving eyes I could see the hurt. I had hurt everyone. But…I had hurt Quil most of all.

I loved—I love him more then anything on this planet of the next. It might not seem that way. In fact, it is as if I'm a cowardly twit! Ha. Look at me, I'm in the restroom crying my eyes out for the man I love. _Quil, I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. _

A quiet knock on the door, followed by Geg's voice made me look up in surprise. This wasn't the first time he had awakened to me sitting on the bathroom floor with my eyes red and swollen. "Claire, Baby, are you ok?" He sat down on the cold tile with me.

"Yeah, I'm just a little stressed. Go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you like that," I paused, "again."

He pressed me to his chest and I cried even more. Gently he pulled me into his lap and kissed my forehead. I'm lying to him. I'm lying to myself. I'm a deceitful woman. I break the heart of the one I love and play with the heart of the one I care for. I sighed, my shudders subsided some.

I'm finally old enough to drink and gamble. Woot. Greg and I, unfortunately, couldn't go to Australia due to his job. I didn't want to go without him. So, I'm here in California, doing some homework on my B-Day. Out of habit I chewed the top of my pencil. The quiet was really getting loud. My eyes looked around for anything exciting.

The phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Happy Birthday Claire." It was Aunt Emily.

"Aunt Emily! I'm so glad you called. Thank you. How is everyone?" My heart raced. I wondered where Quil was. It took all my strength to not ask all about him.

"Everyone is," she hesitated, "fine. You know I got you something. You should receive it in the mail." I knew the tone. She was trying to change the subject.

"So, how is Quil?"

The silence on the other end brought new tears to my eyes. By the time I hear Uncle Sam's voice my breaths were shaking. "Claire, Quil is doing better now. He returned back to La Push three months ago. Jacob has been helping him."

"Well, I have to go. Thank you for the happy b-day. I love you. Tell Aunt Emily and everyone else I love them too. Bye Uncle Sam," I hung up before I could receive his good-bye.

When Greg came home he found me with my book sprawled out on the floor. I was deep into something. I wasn't really getting anything out of it. "Hey, Honey," I said as I chewed what as left of my pencil.

"Claire come here a minute."

Numbly I walked into the little place he stood. In his hand was my favorite kind of chocolate: Hersey's Kisses. He had about five of them. "Happy Birth day my Love," a bright smile was on his face.

"Thank you, Greg," I reached for the Kisses, but he pulled them back. Pouting like a puppy I said, "Greg, I would like my Kisses."  
He only chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek, the other cheek, the forehead, the chin, and then on the lips. "Claire, there is something I would like to ask you." In his other hand was a small black box with a green bow on top. That is when I knew…

"Claire," he went down on one knee. My heart almost stopped. "I want to spend the rest of my life in your presence. Will you," he opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond set in white gold, "be my wife?" He smiled.

"Greg," I breathed.

"Claire, breath." He ordered with a smile.

"I. I mean. Wow." I smiled. I actually smiled. "Yes."

**Quil's P.O.V.**

Ah, life is nearly back to normal. I've gone back to high school just to get my mind on things. I'm actually smiling now. People noticed. No longer am I a shell. Well, more like plastic wrap but it a start. Every minute I think of Claire. Mostly of her childhood. How we used to play 'Don't slip the beans' and she would always win. Or how she used to love me to read her stories.

Well, isn't it said that time heals all wounds? I'm betting my dollar that it doesn't apply to me.

However I am happy. I'm happy Claire is happy. I know she is somewhere with Greg. Of course I feel the utmost hatred for that man, but I love Claire. If she is enjoying her life then I am happy. Like I said: She only matter to me. Sadly though, this might be the end of _our _story. And the beginning of Quil's story and the beginning of Claire's story.

**Sorry for shortness**

**Another chapter had to get up**

**It was killing me**

**So, hey, I'll try to get on this weekend. Hope you liked this Semi-good chapter. **


	8. Greg Rules

**O0 Oh Wow, I hope the last chapter didn't tick a lot of people off. I warned y'all. So, where did I leave off? Oh yes, Claire and her marriage. Quil and stuff…..**

**Disclaimer: I didn't do one of these for any of the other chapters or in the beginning. I do not own the Twilight Characters. They belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Claire P.O.V.**

I'm…I'm getting married. I'm getting married at 21 years-old. I'm getting married. I'm getting married in six months. I'm getting married and no one, other then my family and friends in California, know about Greg. I'm getting married to Greg. I'm getting married to Greg.

Why does that sentence sound so incorrect? I said it over and over each night for the past week. I don't get it. Grammatically it is correct. It is logical. It is a conclusion. Then why does it stick to my tongue like peanut butter gone bad? How come I feel so…angry? All these question swirl in my mind like a whirlpool. I see images of Greg and I, a family, life in California as a Pediatrician. It is wonderful. However, it isn't right. Something about the picture seems out of place.

The toast was burning. "Damn," I cut the stove off roughly.

A little hot grease popped on my hand. "Damn," I said again as I turned on the cold water. It started to sting. A memory flooded back to me.

**Flashback: 15 years ago, Claire's P.O.V.**

I had to be no more then five or six. I could see my mother's face bending over me, about to give me a kiss. The bed around me seemed too large, but I greedily took up the space with my stuffed animals.

"G'Night Sweetheart," my mother kissed my cheeks.

"G'Night Baby," my father did the same.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy. Tell Quil I love him." I closed my eyes.

I could hear the door to my room lock. Now that I think about it, this must have been Emily's house. Yeah, now I remember. We had come here for my 6th Birthday party instead of Disneyland.

I couldn't sleep. Though I tossed this way and tossed that way I couldn't find my way to dream land. Opening my eyes, I stared at the night light. My stuffed animals looked at the ceiling happily. "You never have to sleep," I said angrily.

My thoughts went to Quil. He always talked to me and had good stories to tell about pale people. Maybe he could tell me one and put me to sleep. With my plan in my mind, I tossed the covers off of me. There was no sound so I knew the adults had to be asleep. They wouldn't miss me. Plus, Quil would bring me back before they even noticed I was gone.

Opening my door quietly, I peaked into the hallway. No one. Yes. Like a bandit, I slipped out the front door. I'm glad Mommy packed some long sleeve P.J.s because it was really cold outside. "Cold," I whispered into the air.

The rest is a little hazy. But I do recall I got lost. This place wasn't like California. Houses weren't next to each other.

"Mommy," I cried as I continued into the forest. Time past slowly. I didn't know how long I had been out here. "Quil," I cried harder. That is when I fell and scraped my knee. I cried out. It hurt badly though it wasn't bleeding too much. Again I cried out in vain. No one was there. No one was going to save me. I would be lost in the woods forever. No Mommy. No Daddy. No Aunt Emily. No Uncle Sam. No La Push Gang. No…Quil. The tears streamed down my cold cheeks like rivers.

Then, like a dark shadow, a giant dog appeared. Frightened, I backed up.

"I want to go home!" I screamed.

The dog lowered himself to the ground. I sniffled and wiped my nose on the sleeve of my shirt. "Doggy," I reached out to pet him. He allowed me, shuddering slightly under my touch.

He was so warm. Now, knowing he wasn't going to hurt me, I lay next to him. I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck, or a section of his neck. The heat felt wonderful, like I was back in bed. My eyes closed……

**Present: Claire's P.O.V.**

"Quil," I barely whispered. It was Quil who saved me that day.

All these years I've known. Subconsciously I knew Quil was extraordinary. His warmth, his grace, his demeanor, his whole being. Now, look at me! I'm here, engaged to a man I care for but don't love; I hurt my other half; I've being lying to myself. Ha!

Despite myself, I laughed. I laughed until my abs ached.

When Greg came home I was sitting at the table, my bags next to me. His smile was wiped clean as he looked at me. "Sit," I said quietly.

"Claire," I cut him off.

"Greg, I love you. Three years we have been together. And you know I wouldn't trade those years for nothing in this world or the next world. They were wonderful to say the least." I looked up into his green eyes.

"What are you saying?" His voice was controlled. He was trying to hold back.

"I'm sorry. I can't marry you. It wouldn't be right. The lies have to stop now or they will never end." I began to stand. His hand grabbed my arm.

His eyes were watery. "Claire, don't go. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, Greg."

So, I'm now at my parent's house. They were, of course, surprised by my story. That was until I explained the whole thing to them. I mean, the _whole _thing. My mom almost fainted. My dad, however, smiled and brought me in a warm hug. I didn't get his reaction, but I was happy nonetheless.

So, in three days I leave for La Push. A whole year has past. No contact between me and the La Push Gang—Pack—for all this time. Will they hate me? I don't know. What about Quil? I will have to find out. I love him. That is all. We are meant to be together. I just hope I'm not the only one to think that now.

**Quil's P.O.V.**

I got a dog. Jacob gave him to me a week ago. He is a black, gray and white Malamute. Jake even gave him a name: Mr. Cuddles. Yep, good old Jacob.

Actually, I'm glad to have company when I'm at home doing summer homework. In nineteen year, I still don't know have to do Quadratic. Mr. Cuddles and I sat in Emily's living room. Sam had the flu and Emily needed the help.

"Oh that is great!" I heard Emily exclaim. The _clink _of the phone told me she had hung up.

She rushed into the room all excited. "Quil! Quil!"

Mr. Cuddles barked happily. "Down," I petted his head. "What is it Emily?"

"Claire."

My head shot up. Claire. That name hadn't been said out loud to me this whole year. No one wanted to bring me back to that place. That shell I had hid in for months. "What about her?" I could hardly breathe. Claire was scared of me. I didn't blame her. I'm a monster right? I'm something out of the nightmares of children and adults alike.

"She is coming back."

**I hope I didn't scare a lot of you with the last chapter. **

**Thank you for the reviews. Even the suggestions. I appreciate them. **

**A few more chapters and then I can end the story of Quil and Claire. **

**Or can I?...OO**


	9. Humans are funny

**Happy New Years!!! It is 2008!!!**

**Woot!!!! Hope this year brings new joys!!!!**

**I left off….**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

The whole scene was so familiar. The rain pouring down while I waited at the airport with my bags. The moisture slowly sinking through my jackets and tickling my skin. The loss of heat made me think of Quil. My head hung in shame. My tears mixing with the incessant rain.

"Hello, little girl."

I didn't have to look upon his face to know who it was. I turned quickly and wrapped my arms around his waist. Within moment I could feel the warmth radiating from his large body. "Been forever," I whispered.

"C'mon now, we have to get you out of this rain."

"I'm sorry," I let him go. The cold hit me like a brick wall. "Cold," I blurted out.

"Claire, you have nothing to be sorry about. We all still love you." He rubbed my back reassuringly.

"Thanks Embry. You are, by far, the best."

"I know." It felt good to laugh.

Again, the scene was all too familiar. The rain, Embry, the quiet call ride to Emily's. Except, this time, I knew what to expect when I saw Quil. The emotions started to resurface like air bubbles. Fear, hurt, guilt, anxiety, and happiness seemed to mix together like oil and water. How…

…We swerved. Embry lost control of the car. My head knocked again the window as the car began to tip over. "No," I….

**Embry's P.O.V.**

That is why they say, "Don't talk on your cell while driving." It was my fault. The whole thing was my fault. Here I was trying to talk to Darlene while still watching the wet road. Damn! Damn! I didn't see the car. He was in my blind spot.

All I know is I had to swerve out of the way to avoid crashing into him. That is when the wet pavement didn't go too well with my tires. I lost control of the vehicle. We turned a 360 before we hit two cars. I hear Claire's head hit the window. A spot of red was left. We were going over.

Without further hesitation, I opened my door, jumped form the vehicle and morphed. I felt the weight of the car on my back. At least I had stopped it from turning over. Easily, I tipped it back on all fours. Damn. The people. Damn. My clothes. I couldn't morph back now. Claire was slumped in the passenger seat. Damn. She was unconscious.

Now, I could see the many faces of people staring through their windshields. I was already seen. I cursed myself. Without thinking, I ripped the passenger door off of my car and gently took Claire in my maw. Had to make sure my canines didn't puncture her soft flesh. _Got to get out of here. _With that, I took off into the trees that lined the streets. Many faces followed me. The blaring of police alarms told me some of those faces had taken action.

**Quil's P.O.V.**

Embry came in, Claire dangling form his arms. I was out of my seat before he could get a word in edge wise. "What happen?" My anger overshadowing my worry.

"Calm down. Accident. People are coming." Embry pushed past me without a second glance. Gingerly he laid Claire down on the couch. "Got some clothes?" He asked.

"You know where to find them!" My Claire. Trickles of blood flowed from the wound on her head. I brushed the hair from her eyes. I didn't notice Embry as he came back in the room, now clothed in some sweats. "What happened?" I asked more calmly.

"I'll tell you later. But for now, we have trouble. They saw me as a wolf. Some followed me and now they are headed this way. They might come," he stopped. I smelled it too. The humans had already found made their way here. "Guns," Embry growled.

"I'll talk to them. You, take Claire into my room and bandage her up."

With the orders given, I straightened my clothes and waited. There had to be at least five men. The metal in their hands was strong. Of course they wouldn't suspect anything, right? Then, like an ominous sign, there was a light knock at my door.

Silently I headed over to the door. Before opening up, I took a needed breath. "Good Morning," I said as I opened the door.

"Well, Good Morning, Sir."

There were five as I expected. The metal on their person counseled by thick jackets. I narrowed my eyes a bit, just to portray I didn't want to be bothered. "What can I do for you?"

"This may sound crazy," I same man spoke. He turned to his companions for a brief second and then back to me. "But there has been a disturbance around the street down east. Apparently an accident involving a SUV and a pile of other cars. However, when police arrived, the people in the SUV had bolted. We were wondering if you heard anything."

"You don't look like cops to me," I stated bluntly.

"Yeah," he spat, "but we can't let the cause of the accident get away. Plus," his voice turning low, serious, "there was talk about some giant thing taking a girl. I saw the thing myself, giant brute looking like a wolf."

"You expect me to believe giant wolves kidnapping girls?" The hesitation in my voice would have given me away if this man was quick enough. "Excuse me, but I have things to do. If you don't mind?" I was closing the door.

"Alright, but if you see anything."

"I'll call the police," The door shut.

Easily done. Quickly I went to where Claire was. Embry sat by her, his hand holding hers. She now sported a bandage right above her right eye and a nasty looking bruise. "They buy it you think?"

"Nah, no doubt Jacob will find out when they make their way to his house. No morphing for a while." I sat on the other side of the bed. My eyes only for the creature that lay on my bed. She was here.

The last year was forgotten. My Love. My one-and-only was here with me.

**OMG!!!! I'm sorry this is so late. Plus it is short. Bleh. But, you know something; I'm having writer's block like a mug. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. I'll really appreciate it. I mean, I will worship the ground you walk on. Well, not that extreme, but you know. **

**So, I'll update probably some time this week. ******


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this is like late. I mean finals were kicking my butt, and I had like too much work. Plus my writer's block. This chapter, be warned, it horrible!!! UgH!!! I hate it and I'm the author. **

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry again!**

**Charlie's P.O.V.**

The report came through. Of course it was unbelievable that the 'bears' were back in Forks. How long has it been since their last appearance? Maybe nineteen years? Yes. Nineteen years sine Bella was killed…

He shuffled some papers on his desk. The tears in the corner of his eyes dripping down his cheek. Pushing up his glasses he stared at the papers on his desk. So many people claimed they saw a man one time and a giant animal the next. Either the man was gobbled up by this monster before anyone saw or….

The phone rang loudly.

"Chief Swan," he answered, forgetting the procedures.

"Hello, Charlie?" A deep voice grumbled over the other line.

"Yes."

"This is Jacob Black. Um, hey listen, we are having a little Pre-Game party and wanted to know if you would like to join us."

He hesitated for a second. What game was suppose to come on…? "Um, what time?"

"Now." Jacob said quickly.

"In about an hour, I'll be there." The night was slow anyways. Marideth wouldn't mind if he left early.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Ouch, it hurts," was all I could say. My head was killing me. Reaching my hand up to my forehead I felt bandages. Instantly I started to think back to what happened. Damn. The car. Embry. Wolf. People. Quil. "Quil!" I called out frantically.

I didn't hear as he entered the room. His warm hand over mine. "Yes?" The anxiety in his voice visible. "Claire I'm here," his voice like an anodyne to me pain.

"Quil, I'm so sorry," I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I love you. Quil I love you so much. Forgive me. I was foolish. I didn't," his lips covered mine.

Forcefully his lips moved against mine. Almost like he knew something I didn't know. But I willingly kissed him back. My hands tangled in his hair as I pulled him towards me. This is what I've been missing for the past year and few weeks. This man I loved and denied myself. Unfortunately I had to pull back if I wanted to breath.

Lucky for me we both were breathing hard. "Quil…" I choked out.

"Claire, I love."

Those words sent shivers up my spine. Before I could say anything else his arms pulled me into a warm hug. This was right. The contact with Quil was what I needed. However I was out of his warm prison too soon. His brown eyes staring into mine seriously. "Claire, Charlie is going to be here in a little bit. Are you well enough to go down stairs to talk with him?"

"Of course. But why?"

"A few people saw Embry as a Wolf. They saw him carrying you between his teeth and now Forks along with La Push is being surveyed closely. We would like you to lie to Chief Swan. To protect the pack." His large hand caressed the corners of my cheek.

"Yes."

**Short Chapter because I had to get something up!**


	11. Epilogue

This is going to be the end of the story

**This is going to be the end of the story. Sorry it too like three months late but school was killing me. Ugh, I totally ignored this story. This isn't long and though it is the end….it isn't the end. **

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Today is my 29th B-day! Oh I feel old. A giant leap huh? Well, I won't go into detail about the Charlie conversation. Suffice to say Charlie didn't believe a word of what I said. My futile attempt at lying didn't work. However he understood what we were doing and called the rumors off as figments of people's imaginations. That Pack was safe.

But a basic summary of the past eight years would have to be bumpy and wonderful. Though I'm sitting here with a person inside of me, I can't help but smile at my experiences. Starting from the beginning:

The pack didn't morph for almost a week. To them it was like an eternity. Paul stopped complaining when he imprinted on a woman in the park. It was so romantic how he courted her for the weeks that passed. Everyday his hair was fixed, his brown eyes blazing with excitement, and that temper of his barely there.

Embry and Jacob teased him constantly on how he doted on her. Her name was beautiful: Evangeline. They got married before Quil and I did. It was quite wonderful; the whole thing I might say. Paul and Evangeline moved shortly after to Chicago. The pack seems to be growing smaller as it gets bigger. Evangeline has a three year old boy now.

I laid a hand on my prominent belly. The gender was unknown to me, but Quil had secretly asked the doctor. His excitement might mean it is a boy. Yet, inside I'm hoping it is a girl. I couldn't stand anymore testosterone in this place. With Leah gone to College, again, in California, Emily and I are the only females. She has taken extra care of me these last few weeks. Everyday I can go to her house and find a lovely banquet of various foods littering the table. I greedily ate, too. Hey, I'm feeding two.

I decided to take a walk on the beach. It felt nice. Brought back memories on how Quil proposed to me. It was quite romantic. He carried me in his arms to the very beach I now walked on. Gently he laid me on the sand as if I were made of glass. I can still see the colorful sky in my vision as he leaned over and asked me to be his wife. He pulled ring from out of nowhere and kissed it before putting it on my finger. That was about six years ago.

We decided to have kids once I finished my PH.D. I'm one Semester away, but my bundle is due in a week, or less. What can we say; I'll never call the life inside of me an accident. As I watched the waves crash against the shore, the sense of something eyeing me made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around, anxiety clouding my eyes. The trees began to seem more ominous then before.

"Hello?" I ventured to say.

That was when I felt something touch my shoulder. I spun around wildly to find….

"Quil! You Egg-Head! You scared the s—" he cut me off as he placed a finger to my lips.

"I'm sorry, Baby," he smiled. How could I stay angry at his handsome face for long?

"Don't do that again, ok? I'm paranoid, it is the last weeks of my pregnancy," I turned around in mock annoyance.

His arms wrapped around me. His hands gently laid upon my belly. I felt his lips grace my neck. This was nice. "I'm so, sorry. Forgive me, Love?"

"Alright. This once."

We both watched the light dance on the surface of the ocean. When I was tired, he carried me home. The cold outside of his arms didn't bother me much. Just made me cuddle closer into his chest. I felt myself being put on the bed. He chuckled as I mumble dhow good this felt.

"I love you Claire," He kissed my forehead as he lay there next to me.

"Automatic Heater. Come closer." I was engulfed in his extra warmy-cozy embrace. I know, bad vocabulary for a student who is getting their Doctorial Degree in a semester. "I love you, too." So, we slept….

**Quil's P.O.V.**

"You are not allowed to touch me for forever!" My angel screamed. I smiled at her vulgar curses. Her mouth was getting dirtier as the time passed.

Yet I couldn't have been happier or more excited. My Baby was being born. Our child. She let out another string of curses. My Angel. "Ok, Baby."

A healthy seven pound five ounce baby boy was born.

His name was Phelan.

"Quil, he's beautiful," Claire watched as he nursed for the first time. Now that the 'stuff', as I've dubbed it, was cleaned off, you could see his dark brown eyes if you were lucky. His skin was a pale brown, for now. The hair on his head already a curly black.

"I make one fine kid." I commented.

**This is the end! Yes, My story of Quil and Claire has ended. THANK YOU!! I love you all!! Bless thy eyes that endured the pain of reading this! **


End file.
